megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of minor characters
List of minor characters from the Mega Man game series. Original Mega Man series Cavemen Cavemen seen in flashbacks from Super Adventure Rockman. Evil Robot is the robot Duo was fighting with in the beginning of Mega Man 8. He was destroyed by Duo in a battle which resulted in the two robots crashing to Earth. Duo managed to damage him to the point where his body went completely inert, but the evil robot did enough damage to Duo where neither one could slow down to avoid burning up upon reaching Earth. Though the Evil Robot was destroyed, the Evil Energy it harnessed lived on, which is what Duo spent the remainder of the game trying to destroy. Some fans refer to him as "Oud", due to his appearing almost identical to Duo's original form, albeit mirrored (opposite giant hands to Duo) and with a more "evil" looking armor and color-scheme. His head is also different, with slots under his eyes rather than Duo's T-Visor. The robot is an untouched character in terms of backstory, but important nonetheless. Mega Man 2 robot In one artwork from Mega Man 2, Dr. Wily appears tinkering an unnamed yellow robot that never appeared in a game. Several years later the robot was used briefly in a flashback from the manga Rockman Gigamix volume 2, where Dr. Light and Dr. Wily built him together when they were young. Mega Man 8 robots When Duo was helping Mega Man in the ending of Mega Man 8, four pictures of Mega Man's memories are shown, three of them having him dealing with unknown robots. The first scene shows Mega Man fighting against three red flying robots that can attack with electricity, in the second he saves a dog, in the third he stopped a robbery, and in the last he saves two kids from a big robot with treads and hammer arms. MM8ElectricBots.png|Electric robots MM8brobber.png|Robbers Mm8robotm.png|Robot with treads Newscasters Newscasters were seen in Mega Man's Soccer and Mega Man 9. The newscaster from Mega Man's Soccer is a blond man with glasses, and the one from Mega Man 9 is a woman that resembles Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series. United Nations People from the United Nations seen in Super Adventure Rockman. Mega Man X series Gamma's unit Gamma's unit (pronounced as Garma's unit) is a unit of Maverick Hunters that was mentioned by Sigma in Zero's past in Mega Man X4. Zero killed all members of the Gamma unit, and Sigma had to fight against him. It's believed that the Reploids seen destroyed in Zero's dream in the beginning were members of this unit. Gareth's lion Gareth's companion for Mega Man Xtreme 2 that never appeared in-game. Despite this, the lions head that makes up Sigma's body armor in his second form bears a striking resemblance. Green Biker Dude The "Green Biker Dude" (abbreviated to GBD), as called by fans of the series, was an unnamed green Maverick Hunter who came along with X on the intro stage of Mega Man X2. As his name suggests, he wears green armor, rides a Ride Chaser bike and is male. He was destroyed by the shots of a Cannon Driver during the beginning of the opening stage of Mega Man X2 while popping a wheelie. Since his death, the Green Biker Dude has become a sort of icon to hardcore fans, rallying them to fight in his memory or, more often, a subject of ridicule. His popularity stems mainly from the throwaway or "Redshirt" nature of his single appearance, as he was only onscreen for a matter of seconds before being destroyed. In the Rockman X2 manga, there is a similar character called "Boy" that was killed in the first chapter. Hackers .]] The hackers that appeared (dead) in Chapter 3, of the Maverick Hunter X OVA, The Day of Σ. They were supposedly hired by Sigma to hack industrial Mechaniloids stationed around Abel City, causing them to rampage. He later executes them to keep them quiet about his involvement in the events. Maverick Hunters Several unnamed Maverick Hunters were seen in the series. The only unnamed Hunters seen talking were some that appeared in The Day of Σ, two working for Sigma in a flashback from Mega Man X4, the ones killed by Double, and two in the first stage of Mega Man X6. The hunters for The Day of Σ bear a strinking resemblance to Mega Man X, possibly because they're combat reploids. X4SigmaSquad.jpg|Concepts of Sigma's squad members from X4. X4MaverickHunterConcept.jpg|Concept for the Maverick Hunters killed by Double in X4. VariousHunterConceptsMMMHX.jpg|Various concepts for Maverick Hunters that appear in The Day of Σ. Mysterious Scientist In Zero's ending of Mega Man X6, he is the scientist that performs Zero's sealing process. He is voiced by Yoshinori Fujita. IMDb - Mega Man X6: Full cast and crew Navigators Unnamed navigators from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. The pink haired female bears resemblance to an early design of Nana. Rescuable Reploids Stranded Reploids that appear in stages from Mega Man X5, Mega Man X6 and Mega Man X7 asking for help. The small yellow Reploid that appears in Mega Man X6, is a recolor of Middy from Mega Man Xtreme for the Game Boy Color. "Among the Reploids who were begging for help, you can see that one of them is a recolor of Middy from 'Xtreme.' (laugh) He was snuck in there as a kind of joke." -''Haruki Suetsugu'' Mega Man X Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.62. Retrieved on April 18, 2011. Rowdy Reploid The Rowdy Reploid is an unnamed Reploid from Mega Man X: Command Mission that reported X's presence in Chapter 2. While approaching X in Central Tower's Air City North Square, he says that he is not a supporter of Epsilon's rebellion, but as Reploids, they should support the idea of their independence. He was killed by Spider shortly after. Saffron, Cumin and Jasmine , and are three female Reploid merchants in Mega Man X: Command Mission. They first appear in Chapter 2, where they are rescued by X in Central Tower's Base Security Station, and they sell items to him as thanks. After Chapter 2's completion, they move to the Lagrano Ruins' Area 5F-East and sell rare items. The area can only be accessed with the Lagrano Key after Chapter 3. They also appear at the beginning of Far East HQ in the last chapter. Saffron is a blonde Reploid that sells items. Cumin is a blue haired Reploid that is the Resistance's weapons specialist and sells weapons. Jasmine is the pink haired Reploid that sells Force Metals. Their hats have 'Zenny' symbols carved on them, each being the same color as their hair. Other series *For minor Mega Man Zero characters, see Resistance and Caravan. *For minor Mega Man ZX characters, see Guardians, Hunters, Raiders and Mega Man ZX civilians. See also *Manga characters *MegaMan NT Warrior exclusive characters *Mega Man animated series characters References Category:Characters Category:Mega Man characters Category:Mega Man X characters